


Nuka-World, Grace Style.

by DarkAislinn



Series: Gracing the Wasteland [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Drinking, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAislinn/pseuds/DarkAislinn
Summary: It's been over 200 years since she's been to Nuka-World and the last time she visited was more or less a let down. Now though, with Raiders in her way, it's much more exciting. With Cait by her side and a multitude of weapons strapped to her, she's about to become the Boss.*The rating may increase, but I highly doubt it.*





	Nuka-World, Grace Style.

**12 Weeks Later**

 

Panting, she lifted the gun holstered at her hip and aimed at the Raider in front of her. He cackled maniacally and ran towards her with a pool cue when she pulled the trigger. His body fell heavy on the ground and a plume of ashen dust settled on top of him, some sticking to the bloody hole in his head. Using the only clean, if you could call it that, side of her arm, she wiped the sweat from her face and dabbed at the small wound on her head from where a bullet had zipped past her temple. It grazed her, but it still hurt like a son of a bitch.

To her left was a Raider who was groaning in pain, his hands on his abdomen and his knees pulled up. She dropped the pistol since it was her last bullet and jerked the knife out of her boot. She hobbled over to him and looked down. “I told you not to fuck with me,” she ground out, trying to blink away the darkness that was tugging at the corners of her vision.

“I'm sorry Overboss, really. I was acting on Nisha’s orders, I fucking swear to God,” he sobbed, reaching a hand out to touch her boot in the most pleading way he could think of.

“What do you mean?”

“Just fuckin’ kill ‘im already,” Cait said, some feet back from her where she was searching for ammo and caps.

“Nisha? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Look, she wants you dead because you've been buddy buddy with the Operators and the Pack. Feels like all we've done is for nothing and she's not getting shit. We tried talking to her and letting her know that you'll be giving us settlements, but she won't listen.”

“So, what? She tries to kill me? That won't win her any love from the other gangs. Stupid, iron faced cunt.”

Cait snickered at her words as the Raider grimaced when he sat up, pulling himself against a tree stump and fished a rag out of pocket that he pressed on to the bullet wound. It was only a flesh wound, but still. It was abdominal and probably hurt like hell. “I know that, but she wouldn't listen. Nisha’s like that, boss. ‘sides, I was thinkin’ about joining up with the Operators since they got good heads for makin’ caps. She probably thinks we're all dead anyway. Won't miss me.”

Grace leaned back on her heals and chewed her lip as she contemplated what he was asking. She still felt like she could take a nap, but the stimpak she used was finally kicking in and she felt her body changing to keep up with the meds. She stuck the knife back down into her boot and crouched next to him, her fiery hair falling around her face to frame her bright green eyes. “You _will_ work with the Operators. And if I hear a peep, even a goddamn _whisper,_ that you're slacking in your duties, your kills, or your fucking _bathroom routine_ … I will gut you like a fucking pig. Oink, oink, bitch,” she growled, thrusting her finger against his chest every time she enunciated a word.

His dark eyes were wide behind his mask, full of fear, and he nodded like a bobble head. “Y-yes, of-of course, Overboss. Thank you for giving me this chance. I won't disappoint you. I fuckin’ swear it.”

 

* * *

 

 

**12 Weeks Earlier**

 

When she heard about the possibility of returning to Nuka-World she brushed it off and didn't really think twice about it. She had more important things to worry about; such as taking down the Institute that her son was running and trying to keep the Railroad off the Brotherhood’s radar, which wasn't working as well as she'd hoped.

She heaved a sigh and started working on some modifications for her combat rifle. It needed calibrating, a new scope, a new magazine and pretty much the works. It was something boring and easy to take her mind off things. She'd already perfected her combat rifle and pistol. Sturges had even given her a custom made knife that was serrated and had a taser built into it that she kept in a leather holster down her boot. It was actually a pretty nice weapon when she ran into some Raiders or animals in close quarters. It sliced through skin like butter and shocked the hell out of them.

When she was satisfied with her rifle she swung it over her back and headed out into the woods towards Vault 111 to make sure everything was working properly. Danse and Preston had helped her set up a target practice and range to help her get better. Not that she'd been bad to begin with, she was a soldier before a lawyer, but she'd been more than a little rusty. It was also overwhelming to wake up two hundred and ten years, give or take a few, to a world so vastly different yet so similar in many ways. A gun was a luxury before, especially before the suffocating gun control laws that eventually lead to their downfall. Now it was a necessity.

She pulled up her Pip-Boy - a device that basically managed her entire life including her inventory of food, weapons, clothing, ammo and more - and tuned it to the nearest radio station. She thought she'd pressed Diamond City radio, but instead there was a two  hundred year old ad for Nuka-World, one of the hottest vacation spots on the 2070s. It'd been weeks since she'd heard the rumors, but her curiosity got the better of her. She could tell it was on repeat and chances it was a trap, but to see it again… she couldn't just ignore it anymore. When she and Nate had gone they'd only been able to visit the Galactic Zone before the weather turned stormy and they had to leave. Not to mention she was pregnant at the time so she couldn't ride any of the roller coasters… but now?

Instead of practicing her shooting, she turned around and headed back to Sanctuary where she found Cait. If this was a trap and it was full of Raiders trying to lure unsuspecting people there for slavery, then Cait was the best one to take as she knew them in and out.

The Irish red head was shooting the shit with Piper, throwing insults back.and forth. It was amusing, but Grace wanted to get a move on while it was still daylight out. “Cait. We're heading out. Grab your leathers and combat armor. Pack as much ammo as you can possibly carry with your best weapons. Don't forget the stimpaks and food either. I have to carry light in case we find something truly valuable or interesting.”

Piper arched a brow in her direction. “Going somewhere, Blue?”

Danse, Hancock, Deacon and Preston also heard the exchange and suddenly she was overloaded with questions. She held up her hand to silence them and at once they quieted; Danse looked especially tense. She laid a hand on his, giving a gentle squeeze and smirked. “We're headed to a place that I thought was long gone. New intel suggests otherwise and I'm certain it's a Raider trap. Cait knows them and I need her for this mission.”

“If it's Raiders then -”

“I need someone who can help me act like one and blend in.”

Deacon shook his head and glanced at Danse. “Normally I trust your judgment, but I'm with the Brotherhood tin can on this.”

“Just tell us where you're going, Blue. Please? Pretty please? With extra…Blamco on top?” Piper pleaded with her best imploring gaze that closely resembled Dogmeat’s begging face whenever she got her hot, little hands on a thick piece of deathclaw steak. Puppy dog eyes from a human she was mostly immune to, though obviously not entirely as she opened her big, fat mouth next.

She threw up her hands and let them smack back down on her thighs in resignation. “Fine! Fiiiiiine. You really wanna know? We're going to Nuka-World. It's a -”

“We know what it is and no, you're not,” Danse said flatly with an even flatter stare.

She tilted her head up to meet his and met his stare with a glare of her own. “This is neither your mission nor your cause. You don't get a say in what I do when it's not related to the Brotherhood. We went over this is Diamond City, remember?”

He had the good decency to blush and turned towards the others. “If she feels the need to do this without us then I suggest we don't stand in her way.” While she knew he might have been sincere, she could hear the pain in his voice. She, again, squeezed his hand and this time kept their fingers entwined.

“But the Raiders will literally chew you up and spit you out. Normally I stand on your side, Blue, but this is crazy at its finest. Bow and take a goddamn carrot flower because it's not funny anymore.”

She whipped around to Piper and pointed her finger at her. “It's not _meant_ to be funny, Pipes. I'm going and Cait is coming with me, end of discussion. I know Raiders are dangerous, but they're nothing compared to the commies who invaded or the nukes that were dropped on my country, in my home. You really think I don't know this is a trap for unsuspecting victims? I'm smarter than that. I can disable a bomb, a hanging grenade, and a plethora of their other tricks. I'm not worried. You shouldn't be either.”

“Trust her. With me watchin’ ‘er back, she'll be fine. Loosen your knickers, desk jockey. I know them Raiders and what they're all about. Nothin’ serious and it's usually just a game to ‘em. If ya don't think our Grace is better than them then that's on you. Just sit quietly, write your damn story, and shut the fuck up. You're all givin’ me a fuckin’ headache.”

No one chose to argue because, at the end of the day, they knew Cait was right. Grace had faced many more dangers than just mere Raiders. Instead of arguing, they helped her pack.

The next morning she and Cait were on their way to Nuka-World.

She couldn't wait.

  
  



End file.
